


Day at the Beach - Superantural Summergen 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean and Sam head to the beach with Castiel in tow after a touch case on the coast of California. Castiel is a bit over dressed for the occasion. Sam and Dean spend the day showing how to have fun on the beach.





	Day at the Beach - Superantural Summergen 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> I created this for Emmaslayer for the Supernatural Summergen gift exchange.

  
  



End file.
